i'm not sick
by Welly
Summary: Greg is in a car accident, and has to stay at home. Nick stays to look after him, but is called into work. Everything seems alright, but when Nick is later rushed to hospital...


**Title: I'm not sick**

**Author: Welly**

**Fandom: CSI**

**Pairings: Nick and Greg**

**Spoilers: Nope**

**Series/sequel: Nope**

**Archive: If you want to, but it would be nice if you told me…**

**Email: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. ANYTHING!**

**Summary: Greg gets hurt in a car accident, and has to stay at home. Nick looks after him, but is called into work. It doesn't turn out nasty, when Nick later gets rushed to hospital…**

**SCENE 1- NICK'S HOUSE**

"**Hello, can I speak to Nick Stokes?" **

**Nick was sat at home, watching the news, which he liked to do. He was waiting for Greg to come back from work. The two of them were going to go out for breakfast. The phone had rung. Nick had answered it. "This is Nick."**

"**Hi. I'm a nurse from desert palms. I'm calling about Greg Sanders," came the reply.**

"**Is he alright?" asked Nick. "What happened?"**

"**He was involved in a car accident," explained the nurse.**

"**An MVA?!" said Nick.**

"**You speak the lingo?" said the nurse.**

"**I'm a CSI," explained Nick.**

"**Oh, okay," said the nurse. "Yeah, he was a driver in an MVA. Car versus 18-wheeler."**

"**Oh my God!" said Nick. "Is he okay?"**

"**I really can't discuss that over the phone," said the nurse.**

"**Come on," said Nick.**

"**Okay," said the nurse. "He's got several broken bones. Nothing life threatening. The doctors can tell you more when you get here. Greg's asking for you."**

"**Tell him I'll be right there," said Nick, hanging up. He grabbed his keys, and left for the hospital.**

**SCENE 2- HOSPITAL: ER**

"**I was told you had Greg Sanders in here," said Nick, going up to the reception desk in the ER.**

"**You Nick?" asked a nurse.**

"**Yeah," said Nick. **

"**I was the one that rang you," explained the nurse.**

"**Right," said Nick. "Thanks. Where's Greg?"**

"**He's upstairs," said the nurse. "Surgery."**

"**Surgery?!" said Nick. "Why?"**

"**To sort out the break in his leg," said the nurse. "Don't worry."**

"**Uh huh," said Nick, his heart racing. The love of his life was in surgery, and Nick had no idea if he was going to be okay or not. "Can I go up there?"**

"**Of course," said the nurse. "I'll show you."**

"**Thanks," said Nick, following the nurse over to the lift.**

**SCENE 3- HOSPITAL: RECOVERY ROOM**

"**Hey baby," said Nick, stroking Greg's face. He'd come out of surgery, and was now in the recovery room. The surgery had gone well. The doctors had repaired his leg, held it together with some metal pins.**

"**Hey," smiled Greg, yawning. "How long have you been here?"**

"**A while," said Nick. "I'm glad you're okay."**

"**Mm Hmm," said Greg.**

"**Get some rest, 'ight?" said Nick.**

"**Will you stay with me?" asked Greg.**

"**Yes," said Nick. "I'm not going anywhere."**

**Greg smiled, and then closed his eyes.**

**Nick ran his fingers through Greg's hair, and kissed him on the cheek.**

"**I love you," whispered Greg.**

**SCENE 4- HOSPITAL**

"**Flowers?!" said Greg. "For me?"**

"**Don't you like them?" asked Sara.**

"**No, they're really nice," said Greg. "I just didn't know I was the 'flowers' type."**

"**But everyone gets flowers when they're sick," said Sara.**

"**I'm not sick," said Greg.**

"**You're in the hospital," said Sara.**

"**That doesn't mean I'm sick," said Greg.**

"**Doesn't it?" asked Sara.**

"**NO!" said Greg. "I'm not sick. I just happen to have a broken leg, a broken arm, three cracked ribs, severe bruising to my abdomen, a fractured wrist, a sore back, a huge seat-belt shaped bruise across my chest, and nineteen stitches in my head. That doesn't mean I'm sick."**

"**You're right," said Sara. "I apologise."**

**Greg smiled. "They are nice flowers though."**

"**I'll put them over here," said Sara.**

"**Can I smell them?" asked Greg.**

"**Sure," said Sara, holding the flowers up to Greg's face.**

**SCENE 5- HOSPITAL**

"**Take me home," said Greg.**

"**Are the doctors okay with that?" asked Nick.**

"**Yes," said Greg.**

"**So you wouldn't mind if I went and checked?" asked Nick. He knew Greg hated being in hospital, and was worried that he might leave before he was ready.**

"**Whatever," said Greg. "Go and check, I don't mind. I'll just be here."**

"**Okay," said Nick. He stepped out of Greg's side room, and went to the nurses station. "Uh, Greg said he can go home."**

"**That's right," said a doctor.**

"**Is he ready?" asked Nick.**

"**There's nothing more we can do here," said the doctor. "He needs bed rest, and he can get that at home. If he stays here, he'd just be taking up room."**

"**Right," said Nick.**

"**Would you like to borrow a wheelchair for him?" asked the doctor.**

"**I think I better," said Nick. "Knowing Greg, he'd probably try and walk."**

"**NO!" said the doctor. "No walking."**

"**Try telling Greg that," said Nick.**

"**I will," said the doctor. **

**The two of them went back to Greg's hospital room.**

"**See?" said Greg. "Told you I was allowed home."**

"**Greg," said the doctor. "The only reason I'm letting you go home is because I need the bed."**

"**And because I'm such a horrible patient?" asked Greg.**

"**I wasn't going to mention that," said the doctor.**

"**I'm sorry," said Greg. "It's just, I don't like hospitals."**

"**I can understand that," said the doctor. "I'm going to let you go home, and you're going to spend the next six weeks in bed."**

"**WHAT?!" said Greg. "Six weeks?! In bed?!"**

"**Uh huh," said the doctor. "You need to rest."**

"**For six weeks?!"**

"**Yup."**

"**That's ridiculous."**

"**Well, I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to cope with it."**

"**What am I going to do for six weeks?"**

"**Take up knitting??"**

"**Oh ho," said Greg.**

"**I'm sorry," said the doctor. "That wasn't called for. I'm sure you'll find something to do."**

"**Looks like I'm gonna have to," said Greg.**

"**Right, now we've got that sorted, I'll go and find you a wheelchair," said the doctor.**

"**Oh, no way," said Greg. "I'm not going in a wheelchair."**

"**Oh yes you are," said the doctor.**

"**No, I'm not," said Greg.**

"**Don't argue with me," said the doctor.**

"**Sorry," said Greg.**

"**Either I go and get you a wheelchair, or I'm gonna carry you out of here," said the doctor.**

"**Okay, okay," said Greg. "I'll take the wheelchair."**

**The doctor smiled.**

**SCENE 6- NICK'S HOUSE: BEDROOM**

"**This sucks," said Greg. "Big time."**

"**I know," said Nick. "But there's nothing you can do about it."**

"**Uh huh," said Greg, rolling his eyes.**

"**Greg," said Nick. "You were hit by an 18-wheeler truck. You almost died."**

"**Don't you think I know that?" said Greg, welling up.**

"**come here," said Nick, wrapping his arms around Greg. "Don't cry."**

"**I'm scared," said Greg, burying his face in Nick's top.**

"**It's okay," said Nick, running his fingers through Greg's hair. "It's okay."**

"**Uh huh," said Greg, pulling away from Nick, and wiping his eyes on his sleeve.**

"**Do you want me to leave you alone, get some sleep?" offered Nick.**

"**No," said Greg. "I've had enough of sleeping at the minute," said Greg.**

"**What do you want to do then?" asked Nick.**

"**I don't know," replied Greg.**

"**I'll go find a DVD," said Nick.**

"**Anything except final destination 2," said Greg.**

**Nick giggled. "I'll see what I can do."**

**SCENE 7- NICK'S HOUSE: LIVING ROOM**

**Two weeks later, Greg refused to stay in bed any longer, and while Nick was at work, he'd moved himself to the sofa. The TV was bigger in the living room. When Nick came back from work, he was shocked to see Greg out of bed, but he didn't carry him straight back in, and Greg was thankful of this.**

**A few days later, Nick had got used to the idea of Greg being able to get out of bed, and curled up on the couch with him to watch a DVD.**

**Nick was sat on the sofa, and Greg was lying in his arms. They were watching an old Danny Cannon movie: I know what you did last summer. When the film finished, Greg pulled Nick down on the sofa so that they were both lying. Greg kissed Nick on the neck. "I love you."**

"**I love you too," said Nick, kissing Greg on the forehead. "You are really beautiful."**

"**You're not too bad yourself," giggled Greg.**

"**I mean it," said Nick. "You're the most beautiful guy I've ever laid eyes on."**

"**Oh, Nick, that's lovely," said Greg. "Thank you."**

**Nick leant down, and kissed Greg on the lips. Greg put his hand on Nick's face.**

**SCENE 8- NICK'S HOUSE: BEDROOM**

"**Nick, wake up," said Greg, poking his lover in the cheek.**

**Nick opened his eyes. "Greggo?"**

"**Your pager went off," said Greg.**

"**And you heard it?!" said Nick, knowing that Greg was usually such a heavy sleeper.**

"**I couldn't sleep," said Greg.**

"**Oh," said Nick. He picked his pager up, and looked at it. "It's the lab."**

"**Call them," said Greg.**

**Nick picked up the phone, and called the lab. "Gris, it's me."**

"**I need you to come in," said Grissom. "We got a big case, and I need everyone in. I'm sorry to call you in the middle of your night off, but I really need you."**

"**Okay," said Nick. "I'll be right there."**

"**No," said Grissom. "Meet us at the scene."**

"**Okay," said Nick. "Give me the address."**

**Grissom told Nick the address of the crime scene, and Nick hung up the phone. "I have to go."**

"**Okay," said Greg. "I'll stay here," he added, playfully.**

**Nick climbed out of bed, and got dressed. He then kissed Greg, and left. **

**Greg watched the love of his life walk out the room, and then he rolled over, winced from the pain in his side, and went to sleep.**

**SCENE 9- LOCATION UNKNOWN: CRIME SCENE**

"**Oh, good," said Grissom. "You're here."**

"**What do you want me to do?" asked Nick. He'd just arrived at the warehouse that was a crime scene. Mass slaughter.**

"**Help Sara upstairs," said Grissom. "Warrick's got the perimeter, and me and Catherine have got down here."**

"**Uh, how many DBs are there?" asked Nick, looking around at all the bodies lying on the ground.**

"**We've counted 18 down here," said Grissom. "You'd have to speak to Sara about upstairs."**

"**Okay," said Nick. He spotted some stairs up to a mezzanine floor, and headed over to them. When he went upstairs, he found Sara.**

"**Hey Nick," said Sara.**

"**Hey," said Nick. "Where do you want me?" **

"**Um, if you could start going round the other side, and we'll meet up at the back?"**

"**Sure," said Nick.**

**SCENE 10- LOCATION UNKNOWN: CRIME SCENE**

**Nick was crouched next to a corpse, looking at the gun in his hand, when he heard a scream from downstairs. It was Catherine. Nick stood up, and looked across at Sara. The two of them heard some gunfire, and some shouting, from downstairs. They both instinctively pulled out their weapons, and peered over the balcony to the floor below. Grissom and Warrick were crouched behind some boxes, firing at some men, who were crouched behind some other boxes. Catherine had a box all to herself, and she was looking around, to see how many people they were actually firing at. She looked up, and saw Sara. "How many?" she mouthed.**

**Sara looked around at the people crouched on the ground floor. She held up four fingers to Catherine.**

"**where?" mouthed Catherine.**

**Sara looked around again, and saw a man crawling round to where Catherine was.**

"**Behind you," whispered Sara, pointing to the man.**

**Catherine span around, and saw the man.**

**Sara heard footsteps up on the mezzanine floor. She looked up at Nick, and saw a man stood behind him. "Nick! Watch out!"**

**Nick turned around, and looked the man straight in the eye. The man shoved Nick, and he fell off the balcony to the floor below.**

"**NICK!" screamed Sara, looking down at Nick. **

**The man on the mezzanine floor ran round to Sara, she struggled with him, and he fell off the balcony. He landed badly, and cracked his neck. He was dead. Sara hoped the same thing hadn't happened to Nick.**

**SCENE 11- NICK'S HOUSE**

**Greg was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He was worried about Nick. He knew that for Nick to be called in on his night off, something really bad had to have happened. Greg was trying not to think about what could happen if the 'suspect returned to the scene', but he wasn't having much luck. He was having visions of Nick's lifeless body, full of bullet holes, being alone, without Greg by his side.**

**Greg needed a drink. He climbed out of bed, and hobbled into the kitchen, grabbing onto cupboards and furniture to stop him falling. He made it to the kitchen, and cursed at the pain in his leg. He somehow managed to pour himself a glass of water, and then collapsed onto the sofa in the front room. He brought his leg up, and rested it on the coffee table. He rested his broken arm in his lap, and drank his water. He then placed the glass on the coffee table, rearranged his position so he was lying down, pulled a blanket over him, and closed his eyes. He was trying to go to sleep.**

**SCENE 12- LOCATION UNKNOWN: CRIME SCENE**

"**NICK!" cried Sara. She ran over to the stairs, and went down them two at a time. She shot at a man who was aiming his gun at her. She didn't know whether she hit him or not, the only thing she was concentrating on was Nick. As it turns out, she did hit him, and she dropped to the ground. Sara ran out into the middle of the room, and knelt down next to Nick. Another man shot at her, but Warrick shot him, and he too dropped to the ground. Now there was only one man left. He ran out of the warehouse, and Catherine chased him.**

"**Nick?" said Sara, putting her hand on Nick's face. "Are you okay?"**

"**Yeah," said Nick, sitting up slowly.**

"**You sure?" asked Sara.**

"**Uh huh," said Nick.**

**Warrick and Grissom came over to the two CSIs.**

"**What the hell happened?" asked Warrick, pulling Nick to his feet.**

"**I got thrown off the balcony," said Nick, looking up to where he had fallen from.**

"**Are you okay?" asked Grissom. "Do you need me to call you an ambulance?"**

"**I don't need an ambulance," said Nick. "I'm fine. Sure, I'll be sore in the morning, but really, I'm okay."**

"**Okay," said Grissom. "Warrick, would you please go and check on Catherine?"**

"**Sure," said Warrick, heading for the exit to the warehouse.**

**SCENE 13- NICK'S HOUSE**

**Greg wished he could walk about, because right now, if he didn't have a broken leg, he'd be pacing around. He wanted to phone Nick, to check he was okay, but he knew that would be stupid. He knew he shouldn't interrupt Nick when he was at a crime scene. He knew Nick would be fine. What could be wrong with him anyways?**

**Greg flicked on the television, to see some early morning news. The head story was about a massacre at a warehouse. Greg swallowed hard. He knew that the warehouse was probably the scene where Nick was. Greg read the little ticker along the bottom of the screen, which said that there had been a shoot-out between the CSIs, and some gunmen. Greg read the rest of the ticker, which said that the gunmen were all dead, and that none of the CSIs had been hurt. Greg sighed with relief. Nick was okay. Soon, he would be home, and Greg could tell him how much he loved him.**

**The phone rang. Greg rolled over on the couch, and picked it up. "Hello?"**

"**Hey baby, it's me," came the reply.**

"**NICK!" said Greg. "Oh my God. I saw the news. Are you okay?"**

"**I'm fine," replied Nick.**

"**Yeah?" said Greg.**

"**Yes," said Nick.**

"**Good," sighed Greg. **

"**Were you worried about me?" asked Nick.**

"**A little bit, maybe," said Greg.**

"**That's so sweet," said Nick.**

"**When are you coming home?" asked Greg.**

"**I'm just leaving now," said Nick.**

"**Okay," said Greg. "I'll put some coffee on."**

"**You're not moving around the house, are you?" asked Nick.**

"**Of course not," said Greg, sarcastically.**

"**I mean it," said Nick. "If I come home, and find you out of bed, there'll be trouble."**

"**Oooh, I'm scared," said Greg, mockingly.**

"**Uh huh," said Nick. "I'll see you in a little while."**

"**Bye," said Greg, hanging up.**

**SCENE 14- NICK'S HOUSE: LIVING ROOM**

**Greg was lying on the sofa, the blanket pulled tight around his neck. The front door opened, and Nick came in. He went over to Greg, and kissed him on the forehead. Greg opened his eyes, and they lit up. "Hey."**

"**Hey," said Nick.**

"**I missed you," said Greg, pulling Nick in for another kiss.**

**Nick kissed Greg a few times.**

"**I want to go to bed," said Nick. "I'm really tired."**

"**Take me with you," smiled Greg.**

"**Am I gonna carry you?" offered Nick.**

"**Yes please," giggled Greg.**

"**Come here then," said Nick.**

**Greg wrapped his arms around Nick's neck, and Nick scooped Greg up. He then carried him into the bedroom, and gently placed him in bed. Nick got undressed, and climbed into bed.**

**SCENE 15- NICK'S HOUSE: BEDROOM**

**Greg kissed Nick a few times, and then snuggled into Nick's arms. Nick kissed Greg on the top of the head, and then closed his eyes. The two of them went to sleep.**

**A few hours later, Greg woke up. He yawned, sat up, and looked at Nick. Nick looked so peaceful, he was lying perfectly still. Greg kissed Nick on the cheek, yet he didn't stir. Greg thought this was unusual, Nick was a very light sleeper, and woke up at the first sign of movement. Greg kissed Nick again, but still nothing.**

"**Nick?" asked Greg, a slight hint of worry to his voice.**

**Nick didn't move.**

"**Baby?" said Greg, rubbing Nick's chest.**

**Still nothing.**

"**Baby, come on, wake up!" said Greg. He was starting to panic now. Why wouldn't Nick wake up?**

**Greg tried for ten minutes to wake his partner, before he finally called an ambulance. A few minutes later, the paramedics arrived. Greg didn't go in the ambulance with Nick. He knew that he would just be an awkward passenger, what with the broken limbs and everything. Greg fought back tears as he watched the love of his life get carried away from him, and then he phoned Sara.**

"**Sara, it's me," he said.**

"**Greg. Hey," said Sara. "What's up?"**

"**It's Nick," said Greg. "He's just been rushed to hospital."**

"**WHAT?!" said Sara. "He told me he was okay."**

"**What's going on?" asked Greg.**

"**Last night, at the scene, he kinda got thrown off a balcony," replied Sara.**

"**WHAT?!" said Greg. "He 'kinda' got thrown off a balcony. What the hell does that mean?"**

"**It means he did get thrown off a balcony," said Sara. "But he said he was okay."**

"**You didn't make him get checked out?!" said Greg.**

"**No," said Sara. "Is he okay?"**

"**I couldn't wake him up," said Greg. "He went to sleep this morning, and he hasn't woken up since. I want to go to the hospital, and be with him."**

"**I'll come round, pick you up," said Sara.**

"**Thank you," said Greg. "I'll get dressed."**

"**See you in a little while," said Sara.**

**Greg hung up the phone, and got dressed.**

**SCENE 16- HOSPITAL**

**Sara had taken Greg to the hospital, and despite several protests from Greg that he was fine, had got a wheelchair for him. They'd been told that Nick was upstairs in recovery. He'd had surgery. He had a fractured skull.**

**Sara wheeled Greg upstairs, and the two of them went to Nick's room. "Oh God!" said Greg, looking at the tube coming out of Nick's mouth. "What's that for?"**

"**That machine is a ventilator," explained the nurse. "It's breathing for him."**

"**Oh my god," said Greg. "Is he going to be okay?"**

"**It's too early to tell at this stage," said the nurse.**

"**What does that mean?" asked Greg.**

"**It's too early," said the nurse. "But these next 24 hours are going to be critical for him."**

"**Uh huh," said Greg. He picked up Nick's hand, and held it in his.**

"**Um, would it have made a difference if he'd come in here sooner?" asked Sara. She was feeling guilty that she hadn't made Nick get checked out last night.**

"**I doubt it," said the nurse. "Sometimes, these things can go days before anyone notices."**

"**Right," said Sara.**

"**Can I stay with him?" asked Greg.**

"**Of course," said the nurse.**

"**Thank you," said Greg, looking back at Nick.**

"**Would you like me to get you a chair?" the nurse asked Sara.**

"**No," said Sara. "I actually have to go to work. Greg, I'll come pick you up later."**

"**Okay," said Greg. "Thank you for bringing me down here."**

"**S'alright," said Sara. "Call me if he wakes up."**

"**I will," said Greg.**

**Sara left the room.**

"**I'll, er, be outside if you need me," said the nurse.**

"**Okay," said Greg.**

**The two women left the room, leaving Greg alone with Nick. Greg leant his head on the bed next to Nick, and held Nick's hand against his face. "Don't die," he said, quietly. "Please don't die." **

**SCENE 17- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: LOCKER ROOM**

"**Uh, Sara, you're late," said Grissom, going into the locker room, where Sara was just taking her coat off.**

"**I know," said Sara. "I've been at the hospital."**

"**Is something wrong?" asked Grissom.**

"**Nick was rushed there this morning," said Sara. "He's got a fractured skull after his fall yesterday."**

"**Oh my goodness," said Grissom. "Is he going to be okay?"**

"**He's in a coma," said Sara. "I took Greg down there to be with him."**

"**Uh huh," said Grissom. "I might call the hospital, check on his status."**

"**I told Greg to phone if he wakes up," said Sara, "and I'm heading back there after my shift."**

**SCENE 18- HOSPITAL**

**Nick opened his eyes, and stared at the ceiling. The lights were bright, he squinted slightly. He looked around the room. He wasn't in his bedroom. Where was he? He was at the hospital. Nick felt something move under his hand. He looked down, and saw Greg, stirring slightly in his sleep. Nick stroked Greg's face, and Greg woke up. Nick tried to speak, but he felt something in his mouth, and he gagged.**

"**You're awake!" smiled Greg.**

**A nurse came over. "Don't move. You have a tube down your throat. I'll go get a doctor to remove it. Keep still."**

**Nick looked at Greg, and held his hand out. He wanted Greg to hold it.**

"**I'm here," said Greg, taking Nick's hand.**

**A few seconds later, a doctor came into the room. He unhooked the end of the tube from the ventilator, and pulled the tape from around Nick's mouth. "Nick, I'm going to pull this tube out. It's going to be uncomfortable, I'm sorry. On the count of three, I want you to exhale as hard as you can, okay?"**

**Nick blinked.**

"**1, 2, 3!" said the doctor, quickly pulling the tube out of Nick's throat. Nick started coughing and gasping slightly.**

"**That's good," said the doctor. "Take deep breaths, and don't talk."**

**SCENE 19- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: GRISSOM'S OFFICE**

"**Grissom!" said Sara, rushing into Grissom's office. "Greg just rang. Nick woke up. He's gonna be okay."**

"**That's good," said Grissom.**

"**Yeah," smiled Sara. "It is."**

"**I have a case for you," said Grissom, handing Sara an assignment sheet. **

"**What is it?" asked Sara.**

"**DFO in a casino vault," replied Grissom.**

"**Oooh, sounds interesting," said Sara, taking the sheet, and leaving the room.**

**SCENE 20- NICK'S HOUSE: BEDROOM**

**Greg cracked up laughing.**

"**What's so funny?" asked Nick. He and Greg were both lying in bed, staring at the ceiling.**

"**Nothing," giggled Greg.**

"**Come on, tell me," said Nick.**

"**It's just-" began Greg. "It's just, we're both stuck in bed, and we're not allowed to get up."**

"**And you find that funny?" said Nick.**

"**Uh huh," giggled Greg. "Don't you?"**

"**A little bit, maybe," said Nick, smiling.**

"**So what do you want to do?" asked Greg. "I guess we're kinda limited, what with you being light-headed every time you move, and my broken bones, there's not really much we can do."**

"**Not necessarily," said Nick. "There's a few things we could do."**

"**Like what?" asked Greg.**

"**Kiss me," said Nick, rolling over and putting his arm round Greg.**

**END**


End file.
